Es mío
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: (Regalo para mi amigo secreto 2012 Yakumo-Kaiba de Kakashi-san) Kagami está confundido acerca de ciertos sentimientos que Kuroko ha despertado en él, pero un comentario de Aomine logra aclararlos.


_**Es Mío **_

**Titulo:** "Es mío"

**Resumen:** Kagami está confundido acerca de ciertos sentimientos que Kuroko ha despertado en él, pero un comentario de Aomine logra aclararlos. **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes acá descritos me pertenece, todo de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los tomo prestado para hacer realidad nuestras más secretas y pervertidas fantasías.

_**Fic dedicado especialmente a Yakumo-Kaiba por ser mi amiga secreta espero te guste. **_

**Advertencia:** Demasiado Ooc, faltas de ortografía y fallos gramaticales… también este fic es Yaoi… creo que todas acá sabemos lo que es así que están advertidos…

Fic para: Yakumo-Kaiba de: Kakashi-san… perdón por la tardanza pero… más vale tarde que nunca ¿nee?...

Era una tarde tranquila en ese lado de Tokio después de un arduo entrenamiento Kagami, el as de Seirin, se dirigía a su casa iba pensando y tratando de aclarar bien su mente, puesto que desde hace un tiempo pensamientos y sentimientos confusos lo asolan día y noche. Pensamientos y sentimientos que tienen como epicentro a su compañero de equipo, a su sombra, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Desde hace varios días se ha dado cuenta que mira de una manera diferente a Kuroko es cierto que al principio no lo veía como un amigo sino tal vez solo como un compañero de equipo, paso el tiempo y aprendió a verlo como un amigo, pero ahora, ahora es diferente ahora se fija mas en él, como que sus ojos son de un bello color celeste como el cielo en un día claro y despejado, que sus escasas sonrisas eran capaces de iluminarle el día, hasta cursi se había vuelto.

- No Taiga – se reprendió a sí mismo – no puedes pensar esas cosas de Kuroko, el es un chico, y no debes pensar esas cosas de uno de tus compañeros – se quedo pensativo y negó con la cabeza – creo que me estoy volviendo loco creer que estoy enamorado de Kuroko ja – Kagami siguió caminando decidiendo no pensar más de lo estrictamente necesario – pero creo necesario alejarme un poco de Kuroko –

Al día siguiente en la academia Seirin se encontraban todos los miembros del equipo de baloncesto practicando cuando notan que Kagami se mantiene alejado de Kuroko, le ha pedido a la entrenadora que lo empareje con alguien más y ven que Kagami hace todo lo posible por esquivar a su sombra.

- Es mi imaginación o Kagami esta evadiendo a Kuroko – les pregunta Kiyoshi

- No creo que sea tu imaginación – le responde Hyuga

- Si hasta Kuroko se nota triste – aporta Koganei, a lo que todos voltean hacia Kuroko quien luce inexpresivo como siempre solamente con la mirada un poco mas apagada

- Es cierto – comenta Izuki

Toda la práctica se pasa entre murmullos y cuchicheos por parte de os miembros del equipo mientras a Riko le empieza a crecer una vena en la sien, hasta que explota.

- ¡Ya pónganse a practicar! – les grita la entrenadora – o lo más seguro es que pierdan el próximo partido amistoso contra Tohou – a este grito todos empiezan a seguir las ordenes de su entrenadora

En alguna parte de Tokio

- Hey Dai tengo una idea – Momoi le hablo a su amigo de infancia

- ¿Idea? Acerca de que – el moreno miraba como su amiga tenía una sonrisa extraña pintada en el rostro

- Sobre de lo que estuvimos hablando con Tetsu el otro día –

- De que se trata, no sé porque pero algo me dice que tu idea me va a gustar – no por nada llevaban años conociéndose

- Oh si te va a gustar – la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica peli rosa se extendió más de lo que Aomine podía imaginar

Momoi Satsuki procedió a contarle a su amigo la brillante idea que se le acaba de ocurrir para poder ayudar a un buen amigo de los dos, ella amaba a Tetsuya y por lo mismo ella deseaba verlo feliz y pues si su felicidad no estaba con ella, se aseguraría de que por lo menos ayudaría a que Tetsuya fuera feliz.

Aomine Daiki escuchaba a su amiga, su idea no era mala, el podía ver puntos ciegos pero ya se las arreglaría para perfeccionar el plan, solo esperaba que _**él**_ no se enfadara. Lo suyo con Tetsu no había terminado mal, por lo menos seguían siendo amigos, solo esperaba que la nueva luz de Tetsu lo supiera apreciar más de lo que él lo había hecho y que lo cuidara mejor.

- ¿Estas segura de que funcionara? – Pregunto el moreno

- Créeme funcionara – la sonrisa era cada vez mayor

- Pero… - Aomine no quería que _**él**_ se enfadara

- No te preocupes por _**él**_, yo le avisare de todo –

- Este bien hagámoslo – a perfeccionar su plan para llevarlo a cabo

Llevaba varios días esquivando a Kuroko, se suponía que era para que esos sentimientos extraños se apagaran pero pasaba lo contrario, cada vez que se alejaba de el tenia la necesidad de acercarse, cada vez que huía de él quería verlo. No se entendía, no entendía que pasaba realmente.

Kuroko se sentía herido, él había descubierto y aceptado el hecho de que al parecer se había enamorado de su compañero de equipo, se había enamorado de su luz nuevamente. Un día hablando con Aomine-kun, Momoi-san y Kise-kun, habían descubierto que tenia sentimientos por Kagami-kun y por consejos de Momoi-san habían decidido acercarse más a Kagami-kun, pero este lo evitaba, al principio sintió que era correspondido pero ahora cada vez que se acercaba al pelirrojo este salía huyendo, no lo entendía, no entendía que pasaba realmente

El esperado partido amistoso entre Seirin y Tohou había llegado finalmente, era un partido amistoso pero Tohou lo tomaba como la revancha después de haber perdido su anterior partido, varias personas habían ido a ver ese partido, prometía mucho, varios equipos se concentraron en la academia Tohou, que era donde se llevaría a cabo el partido, Kaijo, con Kasamatsu-sempai golpeando a Kise por cada tontera que decía, se sentaron en primera fila puesto que Kise le suplico sentarse cerca de donde sus antiguos compañeros se encontrarían.

Shutoku también se encontraba presente, Midorima había sido, literalmente, arrastrado hasta ahí por Takao, Shintaro había esperado pasar inadvertido en la parte alta del lugar con su incomparable disfraz que consistía en un par de gafas oscuras.

Murasakibara había asistido acompañando a Himuro quien quería ver como Taiga se desarrollaba en este partido, había llevado a Atsushi con él prometiéndole muchas golosinas.

Ambos equipos se encontraban ya en la cancha listos para empezar el partido, esperando el silbatazo que daría inicio a tan esperado encuentro

Ya era el último cuarto los equipos hablaban entre ellos para decidir la mejor táctica a seguir para así desempatar ese partido cuando del lado del equipo de Seirin ven como Aomine se acerca a ellos

- Oye Tetsu – hablo el As de Tohou

- Que pasa Aomine-kun – interrogo el pequeño peli celeste

- Vuelve a ser mío – dijo directo, ante lo dicho todos voltearon a ver a los antiguos compañeros – que dices, vuelve conmigo –

- El no puede! – Casi grito un colérico Kagami – el ahora juega con **nosotros **– remarco el nosotros con posesión

- Quien ha dicho algo de jugar – Aomine levanto una ceja hacia Kagami con una sonrisa de arrogancia en el rostro al escuchar el tono con el que le hablo el peli rojo – yo me refiero a que regrese **conmigo** – remarco la última palabra, volteo hacia Kuroko – yo se Tetsu que el que rompiéramos fue mi culpa pero yo aun te quiero, y quiero que seas mi novio otra vez – ante esto todos abrieron mucho los ojos y casi todas las quijadas tocaron el suelo

- ¿Qué? – fue el grito de todo Seirin

- Acaso ¿no lo sabían? – Pregunto Kise desde las gradas haciendo que todos voltearan hacia él – Aominecchi y Kurokocchi fueron novios durante segundo y parte de tercero, la verdad hacían muy bonita pareja, pero por circunstancias de la vida terminaron – todos voltearon a ver hacia los antiguos miembros de la generación de los milagros

- No me respondas en este momento, que te parece si después del partido te invito a una de esas malteada que tanto te gustan –

Kuroko vio a Aomine quien solo le sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba de él, luego volteo a ver a Kise quien solo le guiño un ojo con coquetería, luego miro hacia a Momoi y vio como esta le asentía mientras sonreía con ¿malicia? Y vio como miraba hacia donde estaba el quipo de Seirin, volteo a ver hacia su equipo y ve como todos se ven totalmente sorprendidos y todos lo miran, bueno casi todos Kagami-kun mira a Aomine y no puede descifrar la mirada de Kagami-kun, Kuroko se voltea hacia a Aomine y ve como mira a Kagami con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia y Kuroko solo asiente.

- Bien iré contigo por esa malteada – le dijo finalmente

- Bien – respondió Aomine mientras se acercaba a Tetsu con una gran sonrisa mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kagami – bien – repitió mientras se inclinaba y depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Kuroko a lo cual el pequeño peli celeste solo puede sonrojarse, Kagami casi se tira sobre Aomine sobre todo al ver la mirada desafiante que este le da si no fuera por Hyuga que lo detiene Aomine ya tendría un par de dientes menos.

El árbitro llama a los jugadores a empezar el último cuarto, y Kagami entra con ganas de quitarle esa tonta sonrisa del rostro a Aomine. El tiempo pasa y el partido llega a su final, gracias a la furia de Kagami contra Aomine el partido termina con una nueva victoria al equipo de Seirin. Ambos equipos se dirigen a los vestidores y entre vítores y festejos Seirin se marcha celebrando su nueva victoria.

Poco a poco se va vaciando el lugar, todos los espectadores salen comentando el buen partido que acaban de presenciar, los últimos en salir son los jugadores de Kaijo, Kasamatsu va pensativo mientras Kise lo sigue.

- Oye Kise – habla por fin el capitán de Kaijo

- Que sucede sempai – Kise se detiene a su lado

- Es sobre lo que paso antes de que empezara el último cuarto –

- ¿Eh? Que con eso – pregunta Kise viendo con una sonrisa a su sempai

- Aomine no estaba saliendo con ese chico de su equipo – pregunto Kasamatsu pues un día como cualquier otro, cuando iban con Kise a comprar unas zapatillas deportivas, encontraron a ambos jugadores de Tohou en una situación comprometedora

- Aja – dijo como si nada Ryouta

- Entonces que fue lo que sucedió ahí – pregunto Yukio sin entender nada

- Un plan de Momocchi - dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Ok – fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, el tenia la firme convicción que mientras menos supiera de lo que hacían los del Kiseki no sedai mejor – creo que es hora de regresar a casa –

- Sempai – lo llamo Kise

- Que pasa – Kasamatsu se detuvo a un lado de Kise

- Vamos por un helado – grito antes de tomar de la mano a Yukio y arrastrarlo con él.

Kasamatsu no reacciono inmediatamente, pero al ver como Kise entrelazaba sus dedos reacción. Kasamatsu se soltó de Kise y lo encaro.

- Que te sucede idiota, como me tomas de la mano como si nada y me arrastras a saber ni donde – y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago

- Mo! Sempai eso dolió – dijo mientras se inclinaba levemente a causa del dolor – Lo siento sempai pero quiero ir por un helado con mi novio, ¿no puedo? – Kasamatsu solo lo golpeo nuevamente mientras se sonrojaba

- Idiota – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y seguía caminando, al ver como Kise se quedaba detrás volteo levemente – apúrate quieres, mientras más fresca la tarde menos se me antoja un helado –

Y Kasamatsu Yukio siguió caminando con un Kise más brillante de lo normal detrás de él. La sonrisa de idiota que tenía en ese momento Kise valía la pena, la vergüenza que sintió Kasamatsu al "invitar" a un helado a ese idiota amarillo.

- 0 –

En los vestidores del equipo de Tohou solo quedaban los titulares de primer año, los sempai se habían retirado lo más pronto posible al percatarse del estado de uno de sus jugadores, después de todo después de haber presenciado la escena que realizo Aomine antes de empezar el último cuarto muchos tenían preguntas pero una mirada de Aomine fue suficiente para alejarlos del lugar y dejarlos solos.

- Aomine-san – hablo el pequeño castaño algo deprimido –

- Sabes – le corto el moreno – me recuerdas a Tetsu – Ryo no sabía que decir, esa comparación no le gustaba nada – pero a la vez no –

- ¿Disculpa? – Sakurai no entendía a su compañero

- Es difícil de explicar – el moreno se encogió de hombros – creo que no me puedo explicar – le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado – apúrate así nos vamos – le dijo

- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – empezó a disculparse como era su costumbre

- Eres demasiado lindo Ryo – dijo Daiki haciendo que su compañero se sonrojara. Aomine se levanto de la banca donde se encontraba – sabes lamento lo que sucedió antes, entre Tetsu y yo – Ryo negó con la cabeza

- Momoi-san me explico todo – Ryo le sonrió – no hay problema –

- Que lindo – dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello – bien espero que no haya problemas entre nosotros por querer ayudar a Tetsu – cuando termino de decirlo tomo a Ryo de la cintura y lo acorralo entre su cuerpo y un casillero – Todo bien, verdad – más que una pregunta era una afirmación.

Ryo solo asintió antes de que su boca fuera devorada por los labios de su moreno amante. Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Daiki soltó a su pequeño novio.

- Bien apresúrate, esta noche tu cocinas – le dijo al acercarse a la puerta - ¿nos vamos? –

- Pero Aomine.-san, acaso no iras con Kuroko-san – pregunto el castaño

- Créeme que Tetsu no saldrá de aquí solo, y no creo que Bakagami me quiera cerca por un tiempo – Aomine le sonrió a su pareja antes de salir del vestidor para esperarlo fuera.

- Ok – fue lo último que dijo Ryo para salir tras su novio

- 0 –

- Muro-chin – llamo un gigante peli morado a su peli negro compañero – no querías hablar con Kagami-chin – le pregunto mientras comía su golosina predilecta

- Oye Atsushi puedo preguntarte algo – Himuro tenía una duda desde hace unos minutos

- Claro – le respondió Atsushi, después de todo Tatsuya le había comprado esa enorme bolsa de golosinas que llevaba ahora

- Kuroko y Aomine ¿salieron en Teiko? – después de la revelación en el descanso antes del último cuarto una esperanza había nacido en él

- ¿Eh? – la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa – si, Kise-chin lo dijo ¿no?, salieron durante nuestro segundo año y parte del tercero, pero Mine-chin cambio mucho y se alejo de Kuro-chin y al final terminaron antes de graduarnos – le conto como si nada Murasakibara a su sempai – el que fueran pareja era una de las razones por las que complementaban tan bien en la cancha, o eso era lo que decía Aka-chin – el menor seguía comiendo de sus golosinas

- y a ti… mmm… no te molestaba que bueno pues que fueran esto ¿homosexuales? – pregunto un nervioso pelinegro

- ¿Molestarme? – El peli morado lo vio de una manera demasiado inocente – porque me debería de molestar – Atsushi miraba insistentemente a su compañero

- Bueno ya sabes, que dos chicos estén juntos es raro ¿no? – Tatsuya había crecido en América, donde ver una pareja homosexual era bastante común, pero Japón era diferente ¿no?

- A ti te parece mal que dos chicos estén juntos ¿Muro-chin? – Himuro volteo a ver a Murasakibara cuando noto el cambio de tono en su voz, y vio en su mirada un halo de tristeza

- No para nada – se apresuro a aclarar – no cuando a mí me gusta un chico – un sonrojo llego a las mejillas del más bajo, ya para esto ambos estaban sentados en una banca que había en ese parque que se encontraba cerca de donde se había llevado a cabo el partido

- A Muro-chin le gusta un chico – repitió Murasakibara en voz baja – ¿Quién te gusta? – le pregunto el gigante

- Pues alguien – Himuro Tatsuya estaba totalmente sonrojado – alguien muy alto, que come muchas golosinas y tiene el cabello morado y unos bellos ojos violetas y además – el pelinegro no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que unos dulces labios habían provocado que su lengua encontrara otra actividad que sustituyera el habla.

Himuro olvido lo que estaba por decir y cuando Atsushi se separo de él, solo pudo sonreír y jalar nuevamente al menor para poderlo besar una vez más.

- 0 –

- Vamos Shin-chan! – suplicaba un pelinegro a su peli verde compañero – Shin-chan! – chillaba mientras jalaba la chaqueta de su amigo

- Cállate idiota, no ves que todos nos ven – Midorima se acomodo los anteojos – está bien tu ganas pero ya cállate – le dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente

- SI! – Grito su compañero – entonces vamos al cine – Takao estaba feliz había logrado que el malhumorado y ogro pero sobre todo Tsundere que tenia por novio aceptara ir a una cita con él – por eso te amo Shin-chan – grito mientras lo arrastraba por toda la ciudad hacia el cine más cercano

- Idiota – dijo mientras sonreía imperceptiblemente y un sonrojo acompañaba su sonrisa

- 0 –

Kagami se sentía enfadado, no enfadado no le quedaba, ¿molesto? ¿Enojado? ¿Furioso? ¿Encabronado?, ningún adjetivo le pegaba a esa ira que sentía dentro de él.

Todos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su as, decidieron, muy sabiamente, no decir ni pio mientras se cambiaban, todos en un silencio sepulcral, se alistaron y salieron lo más rápidamente posible de ahí, cuando Kuroko estaba a punto de seguir a sus compañeros Kagami hablo.

- Kuroko podemos hablar – Kagami le daba la espalda. Kuroko vio a sus compañeros y noto que ellos habían aprendido algo de él, a desaparecer sin que nadie lo note. El peli celeste asintió a su compañero pero se percato de que este no lo podía ver.

- Claro Kagami-kun ¿Qué sucede? –

Kuroko no mostraba sentimiento alguno como era su costumbre, sin embargo se encontraba nervioso y enfadado. No enfadado era una palabra equivocada para definir como se sentía, era mejor utilizar el término herido. Ya era un poco más de una semana desde que su pelirrojo compañero lo evitaba grandemente y le hubiera gustado hacerle lo mismo, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea pagarle con la misma moneda.

- Yo… yo… yo lo… siento – susurro Taiga

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto confundido Tetsuya

- Bueno tu sabes… eh… todo… el evitarte estos días – Kagami no era bueno expresando su sentir y su pensar, pero esta vez haría el esfuerzo porque era necesario, lo necesitaba pero más que todo Kuroko lo valía. Kuroko se vio levemente sorprendido pero no lo demostró

- No importa – dijo mientras se encogía de hombros levemente

- Claro que importa – grito Kagami – perdón – dijo al darse cuenta que levanto la voz – bueno… yo… esto… - Kagami no sabía cómo expresarse, ni siquiera sabía que era lo que quería expresar – esto es más difícil de lo que pensé – susurro mas Kuroko lo escucho

-¿Qué es tan difícil? – le pregunto el más bajo

- Todo – le contesto su compañero, sonriéndole por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La sonrisa le fue devuelta y eso le dio una esperanza al de mayor altura – Kuroko puedo preguntarte algo –

- Claro Kagami-kun – el menor se sentó nuevamente cerca de Kagami

- ¿Planeas volver con Aomine? – fue directo al grano, eso de ser discreto y sutil no era lo suyo

- Claro…. Que no – Kagami se asusto brevemente para después sonreír

- Y entonces ¿porque aceptaste ir por esa malteada? –

- Porque… en su mayoría del tiempo es imposible hacer que Aomine-kun invite a algo, entonces quería aprovechar, además de que nunca diría que no a una malteada gratis – Kuroko le sonrió a Kagami

- Entonces – pregunto un nervioso Kagami – si yo te invitara en este momento a una malteada con quien irías ¿Con Aomine o conmigo? – Kuroko se sonrojo levemente

- Iría con Kagami-kun, sin dudarlo – respondió Kuroko

- Bien – dijo Taiga con una enorme sonrisa – entonces vamos por esa malteada –

- Claro Kagami-kun – el menor sonrió y quedo en silencio por un momento – Kagami-kun debería de avisarle a Aomine-kun – y Kuroko saco su celular. Kagami volteo a verlo y vio como tecleaba algo en su celular, y noto algo, algo que no le gusto y que debía rectificar en el momento. Kuroko termino de escribir el mensaje y de enviarlo, guardo su celular y camino hacia Kagami-kun

- Taiga – hablo el número 10 de Seirin

- ¿Eh? – Kuroko no entendía

- Mi nombre es Taiga – le dijo seriamente al chico peli celeste, al oírle hablar de Aomine-kun no le gusto que los tuviera en el mismo "nivel" – Yo soy Taiga y tu eres Tetsuya –

- Esta bien Ka… Taiga – el menor se sonrojo levemente

- Así está mejor Tetsuya – dijo con mucho orgullo en la voz

- Esto… Taiga – a Kuroko le costaba todavía llamarlo por su nombre

-¿Qué sucede? – volteo a ver al pequeño peli celeste.

Kuroko se acerco a Kagami, se detuvo frente a él, lo tomo por la chaqueta y lo bajo hasta su altura. Parándose levemente de puntas acerco su rostro al del mayor y lo beso brevemente. Kagami totalmente sorprendido no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y para cuando quiso notarlo Kuroko ya estaba en el pasillo esperando por él.

- Vamos por esa malteada, Taiga – oyó la voz de su ¿amigo?

- Kuroko – lo llamo cuando estaba a su lado, Kuroko no pudo responder cuando fue tomado sorpresivamente por la cintura y atraído hacia un cuerpo más grande que el propio, sus labios fueron tomados por el mayor en un beso que le robo la respiración – vamos por esa malteada – dijo el peli rojo mientras jalaba al número 11

- Es Tetsuya – le recordó el más chico mientras lo seguía con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

Y así salieron de ahí los últimos integrantes del equipo de Seirin, salieron rumbo a MajiBurger, uno por esa malteada prometida por su ¿amigo? Y el otro a comer unas 20 hamburguesas, puesto que esas tontas mariposas en su estomago le habían quitado bastante el apetito. Ya después hablarían seriamente sobre su relación.

- 0 –

Muy lejos de allí sonaba un celular, su dueño lo abrió y vio un mensaje no dudo en abrirlo rápidamente al ver de quien provenía.

"_Gracias por todo. Tu plan funciono saldré con Kagami-kun. Nos vemos y salúdame a Sakurai-kun"_

_ Kuroko Tetsuya_

- Que bien, el plan de Satsuki funciono – dijo por lo bajo Aomine mientras contestaba el mensaje

-Sucede algo Aomine-san – pregunto el castaño desde la cocina del hogar del moreno

- No nada Ryo y dime que huele tan delicioso – dijo mientras lo besaba brevemente y se adentraba en la cocina dejando su celular en la mesa con la pantalla encendida:

"_Gracias. Y si Bakagami te lastima de alguna manera, tendrá que enfrentarse a tus cinco ex…. Compañeros de equipo ;)"_

_ Daiki…_

Fin…

Pd:. Yakumo-Kaiba… si este fic no fue de tu agrado o lo que esperabas, notifícalo en un rr y con mucho gusto escribo uno nuevo para ti… solo que ese si lo subiría a mi cuenta…. Entonces no tendría sentido lo de amigo secreto… bueno de todos modos ya casi se termina XD!... cualquier cosa un rr…


End file.
